


Loki

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [19]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the "Battlefield of Zeus" variety programme during the time directly after the first game ended. Chinen is seen feeding Tegoshi. How did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. Essay essay rush rush bye.

If Chinen was surprised that Tegoshi made small talk with him on the way to the break room after the wrestling match that neither of them took part in, he stopped being surprised by the time he was staring down at his seat.

Bloody blonde fox tricked me, he thought fondly as he sat down. There was no time to change seats to one surrounded by his JUMP members without drawing attention to himself and now he was in a situation where he could only rely on Inoo-chan to protect his innocence from the most openly gay man in their company.

“Yamada-kun is kind of cute, isn’t he?” He heard his senior whisper on his left as the man stared at the head of the table.

“I heard you wanted to kiss him.” Chinen said automatically while poking glumly at his ginger strips.

The blonde man still continued to stare openly. “Yeah.”

“Look, I’ll feed you some of this so can you stop glaring at my best friend like you want to eat him?” Chinen whispered back hurriedly. Anymore and some of his other seniors or worse still, Ryosuke might start to notice and what a joy that would be. Though judging by the looks a certain writer was throwing at them, Chinen pretty sure some had already done so.

Glancing back, he noticed that Tegoshi was now looking at him expectantly and gestured with his head at what he wanted. Carefully, Chinen picked up some ginger strips with his chopsticks and guided them into his senior’s mouth before being taken aback at the mischievous glint in the blonde man’s eyes.

“I didn’t really want to kiss him you know.” Tegoshi stated between bites. Putting on his most impish look, he continued. “I find small upturned lips cuter anyway.”

And suddenly, Chinen was not sure if he wanted Inoo-chan to protect his supposed innocence anymore.

 


End file.
